1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle arrangement having a device for controlling the vehicle which is adjustable from a parking position to a driving position.
2. Background Information
It is now common for passenger cars to allow for the adjustment of a device for controlling a vehicle, e.g., a steering wheel, to the personal driving position of a driver. Typically, the driver is able to adjust the length of the steering column, the tilt angle and the lateral position of the steering wheel. Once the steering wheel is adjusted to the desired position, e.g., driving position, the steering wheel is locked in place. The ability to adjust the steering wheel into a desired driving position improves the safety and comfort of the driver of the vehicle.
The arrangement according to the present invention has a number of advantages over the prior art. Among other things, it assists in allowing the driver of the vehicle to get in and out of the vehicle in an easier manner. This is achieved by having the steering wheel return to a parking position when the vehicle is parked. In the parking position, the steering wheel is located so that it does not impinge upon the space that is required for getting into and out of the vehicle comfortably. In addition the arrangement is very easy and cheap to implement in electric and hybrid vehicles in which the control signals to and from the actuating elements of the vehicle are electrical. This also applies to electrical control of vehicles of the steer-by-wire type. The arrangement according to the present invention also assists in preventing the vehicle from being stolen. Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment.